Sushi Love
by zvkyu
Summary: my first oneshot...Troy, a boss of a company meets a girl in a Japanese restaurant... Reviews...thanks...Rated M for heavy sexual contents...thanks..Troy X Gabriella p/s: since there are a lot of reviews wanting a sequel...i am planning it now...thanks..


A black limo had just pulled up in front of a restaurant. Two black Audi has just arrived and pull up just behind the limo as some men wearing identical suits and black ties along with a pair of shades went hurried to the limo to open the door. A man, looks 20 shifted his body to the door and got out of the limo. His wearing is different from the other men he have a black leather jacket and a matching trousers while he leave is jacket open just to reveal his v neck t-shirt, also wearing shades but quite a large shades. Looking up at the banner that held outside the restaurant that reads "Kiyorama". Yes, he is currently at Japan for his business trip. The cold breeze of Japan swept by and blown through his hair as he reached a hand to rearrange his hazel brown hair before he locked his blue piercing eyes on the banner again as he walked swiftly through the entrance of the restaurant ignoring the other men who was lining up along the entrance for their boss to walk in the restaurant. Mike, his assistant who dressed almost alike with the other men walked just three steps behind him as he lead his boss to the compartment that was reserved for the business meeting.

As he almost reach the compartment a voice called him from behind," ah, Mr Bolton, how are you?"

"Fine, Mr Takasawaji, how are you?" said Troy as he turned facing a man who was 20 years older than him as he reached out his hand and giving the older man a man-to-man handshake.

"Oh, everything just perfect," said Mr Takasawaji as they drop their hand.

"Shall we?" said Mr Takasawaji. Not replying Mr Takasawaji as Troy walked towards the compartment where two Japanese ladies slide the Shoji doors( Japanese sliding doors) for the entrance to the compartment. It was a small room but quite dedicated with the traditional Japanese decorations. Tatami ( Japanese mats ) was spread covering the floors and some paintings were hung on the walls. Some cushions were already laid on the floors beside the long wooden table waited to be seated. On the table, he saw a brunette lying there half naked with a part of her body was covered with the whatever they had ordered. He walked into the compartment and seated on one of the cushions and take a better look at the brunette who was lying still on the table. She looks almost as his age and she has the warmest eyes he'd ever met. He scanned her body and smirks before turning towards Mr Takasawaji who was just seated opposite him.

"So, Mr Bolton, would you care for a drink?" asked Mr Takasawaji.

"Of course," said Troy as the waiter pour some wine into his cup and he drank it within a gulp. Releasing his cup on the table, he grabbed his chopsticks and pick one of the sushi from the brunette's body and dipped into the Wasabi sauce as he stuff it into his mouth and chew vigorously. Retrieving the napkin on the table, Troy put down his chopsticks and wipe his mouth before he speaks with the man, "So, Mr Takasawaji, why do you invite me out tonight?" asked Troy.

"Oh, well, Mr Bolton, I need to offer my congratulations to you for being the youngest billionaire in the world, and also I have bring along this contract that I have mention to you two days ago," said Mr Takasawaji.

"Great of you for bringing that along, because I had wanted to work with you and I hope both of our companies will work happily," said Troy

"That's wonderful," said Mr Takasawaji as he handed the contract to Troy to read it thoroughly.

After he finish reading, he turned to Mr Takasawaji, "Well, that's good enough, I'll sign it now," said Troy, retrieving a pen from Mike and quickly sign his name on the contract and passed it to Mr Takasawaji and both of them shake hands, " Thanks, and I look forward in working along with you," said Mr Takasawaji. Both of them retreat the cup of wine and drank it one by another.

Almost one hour later, there was seen two Japanese ladies dressed in Kimono one played on the instrument while the other danced along the beat. Mr Takasawaji who was half drunk was laughing hysterically as he retrieve another cup of wine and drank while Troy just continue having sushi who was still cover a part of the brunette's body. He watched Mr Takasawaji with an almost red face as he had drank almost 30 cups of wine. Suddenly, Mr Takasawaji stood up and began to dance with the lady who was dancing entertaining the two men and swaying his hips in the air to dance along with the lady. The man was far more horny Troy though in his head as he watch Mr Takasawaji slip his hands on the lady's waist and grab her butt before caress it in a lustful way. The lady, grinned throughout the process and pressed her body into the man's body as she keeps swaying along the beat. He began to suck her neck and bit her ears while both of them still dancing with the music. Troy rolled his eyes before concentrating the food on the brunette, lucky to be not choked by the man's manner.

He stopped dancing when the lady decide to take a little break as he joined Troy for more wine. Sipping the wine thoroughly as he run his hands on the naked body that lie lifelessly on the table. He run his free hands on the brunette's calves and place his hand on her hips without taking off and took another cup of wine. Troy watched the man in disgust wondering the polite man before had suddenly become a monster. Troy groaned when the man place his lips on the brunette's neck and kiss it hungrily. There Troy couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and quickly went to the door, sliding it on as he found one of Mr Takasawaji's body guard and asked him to bring the drunk Mr Takasawaji back.

"Mr Takasawaji, I think this is all for today, thanks for the dinner, I enjoy it," said Troy in a polite manner.

"Oh, Mr Bolton, I guess I'll meet you sometime," said Mr Takasawaji as two of his body guards help him up and bring him out of the compartment leaving Troy and the brunette who was still laying on the table for the past 4 hours without any movement. Troy walked out of the compartment to find Mike and whisper something into Mike's ear and Mike nodded before turning away headed to the limo he had arrived with.

~thirty minutes later~  
Troy got back his home at Japan, a traditional Japan style home which have the doors and mats identical to the restaurant he just got back before. He got off his limo and walked into his house kicking off his shoes and headed to the showers. He walked out of the showers and got a pair of jeans and blue v neck t-shirt and a pair of boxers to put them on before he walked into his bedroom, a room which was far larger than the room in the restaurant but the design are almost the same except Troy has a huge collection of Japan paintings drawn by famous artist in Japan.

He slide his door open and found the particular brunette who was lying at the restaurant before is lying on a table with sushi spread on her naked body. He smirks and close his door, retrieving himself at one of the cushion on beside the table as he spoke, " Hey, what's your name," said Troy.

"Gabriella, Mr Bolton," said the brunette who look up and lock eyes with him.

"Call me Troy," said Troy.

"Okay" said Gabriella timidly.

"So, are you hungry?" said Troy bluntly as he spoke again, " I mean, I ate just now at the restaurant, but did you ate before you serve us?"

"We'll I have some sandwiches before I serve you, well about 6 hours ago," said Gabriella.

"Then you must be really hungry" said Troy grabbing his chopsticks as he took one of the sushi from her naked body and place the sushi into her mouth.

"Mm, that was delicious, thanks Troy," said Gabriella.

"Welcome, so you do know why I ask you to come to serve me here in my house tonight," said Troy.

"As far as I concern, you can't take your eyes off my body through all the process of serving," said Gabriella smirking.

"Well, you have a body that was too sexy for a man to ask for," said Troy.

"Wow, I am that sexy to you?" said Gabriella.

"Of course baby, you are very sexy when you serve on the table," said Troy as he place one of his hand on her thighs. She shivers as his hand touches her skin. She felt a warm glow wanting him to touch her body more.

"Then you must be really thrilled at my performance," said Gabriella.

"Very," said Troy. The hand who rest on her thighs went down and to her inner thigh. He touch her clit and massage them feeling his buddy growing against his jeans. She became wet, really wet as she felt his fingers went dancing around her opening craving him to enter her. He played longer outside and suddenly he pressed one of his fingers into her warm moulds and let her moans in pleasure. He pumps in and out his finger and slowly retreat a second finger to enjoy the fun. He felt the net began to form in his jeans but care nothing to pump his fingers into her. Her breathe became quick and he place his lips on her belly and lick it tasting the taste of food that had served on her body before. One hand continues pumping into her while one grabbed the chopsticks and began feeding her with the sushi that was served on her.

"Troy god, faster" the only words she can form through her food stuffed mouth.

"You like it baby?" said Troy as she nodded.

She was still chewing on the food when he stopped and she almost choke when she felt something wet gliding her clit, his tongue. She cough a little to make sure she didn't puke it out when she felt Troy's tongue enters her tasting her juices that form from her body.

"Oh, that was so good, you are so tasty, every part of you is tasty," said Troy half moaning.

"Well, thank you, I guess you must be taste as good as I am," said Gabriella.

"Well, why don't you try some?" said Troy continue the flirting.

As he continues gliding his tongue in and out of her. She gasp in relieved and reach out her hand into his hair playing them. He felt her hand on his hair and smirk without letting her know.

"So, baby, wanna have some more food?" said Troy after he finish cleaning her.

"Way to ruin the moment sexy," said Gabriella.

"Well, I guess we'll have to finish the food on your body before we move on," said Troy.

"Maybe," said Gabriella playfully. Grabbing the chopsticks on the table, he pick up the sushi one by one and began to stuff into his and hers mouth gobble up them until all the sushi were gone leaving her fully naked body on the table.

Troy felt himself getting harder when the sushi was eaten piece by piece and revealed her sexy as hell body. Well, not sexy as hell, almost the body of a goddess which he was in pain wanting himself inside of her immediately.

"Like what you see?" said Gabriella teasingly.

"Uh huh," said Troy not leaving his eyes from her naked form.

"Well, lets see what shall we do about it," said Gabriella, smirking and taking one of his hand and cupped her own left breast. Still guiding him, she let his hand caress her already erect nipples. Then, she took his the other hand and put it on her right breast. Troy gulped don't know what to say.

"Well sexy, you can do whatever you want to them, they are now yours," said Gabriella playfully.

He receives her message and he got up, place himself on top of her and lower his lips until it reach one of her breast and kissed it. Not leaving his hands he continue kissing her nipples and let his tongue glides along the valley.

"Mmm," moans Gabriella.

"You love it?" asked Troy still not leaving her breast.

"Mmhm," said Gabriella. With her words, Troy began to suck her breast until it formed his marks.

"Ooh, so good," moans Gabriella.

He freed her breast from his mouth and smirks to what he had seen. Four dark red purple marks were seen on her breast. He lower his lips again and capture her another breast trying to do the same thing on the other one.

"Oh, baby, so sexy," moans Troy.

Caughting on the moment, she feels him hard against her and smirks watching him sucking her nipples. She reached out her hands into his shirt and caress his hard abs. Feeling what she had feel through her hands she glide her hands more swiftly under his shirt.

"Like what you touch?" asked Troy murmuring from her breast.

"Love it!" said Gabriella as he release her breast and attack her lips for the fist time. Planting kisses from her forehead as he kisses downwards until he reach her the corner of her lips. He removes his lips from her and locked his eyes with her before he planted a loving kiss on her lips. She senses his kiss and returns it favorable licking his bottom lips asking to enter. He opens his mouth and feels her long soft tongue plunging into him and asking for a dance with him. He playfully invites her as their tongue dances in a lustful way. She continues her caress in his shirt and tugged his shirt asking to remove it. He releases the kiss and let her pulled down his shirt revealing his abs.

"Oh god," gasp Gabriella.

"Wanna have them?" asked Troy.

"If you say so," smiled Gabriella.

He crashes his lips onto her swollen one and she return the flavors tasting each other mouths. Their kiss became more heated ever and they pulled away when breathing become a problem. She reach out her hands to tugged on his jeans. Troy smirks knowing that she was eager as he was. He pull his upper body from her and unbuckle his belt.

"Don't, I wanna do it," said Gabriella blushing.

"If you insists," said Troy as she lays her hands on his belt and unbuckle it and unbutton his jeans as well revealing his boxers covering his already hardened manhood. She fumbles along the waistband of his boxers as he got up from her tugging down his jeans and boxers right in front of her eyes revealing his huge manhood.

"Gosh," gasp Gabriella.

"I see you are so anticipated," said Troy smirking at her.

"Well, I can't wait to feel you inside of me," said Gabriella reaching her hands to his manhood and grab it before pumping with her hands leaving Troy moaning in pleasure.

"Oh god," moans Troy.

She pulled him towards her until his manhood was inches away from her mouth before reaching out her tongue to lick the tip of his manhood which makes him groan out loud. Feeling his was ecstasy as her, she run her tongue along his manhood while her hands playing his balls.

"Oh, damn Gabriella," moans Troy.

"You like it?" ask Gabriella.

"Love it," moans Troy suddenly feeling that he was about to cum " Gabriella, I think I am about to cum,"

Still licking him, she murmur " Just cum for me," said Gabriella as she feels a gust of liquid shot into her mouth and she swallowed all of them.

"Oh, that was good," moans Troy.

He moves his manhood from her mouth and started kissing her lustfully whistle his fingers found her clit once more and enters 4 fingers into her without hesitation letting her feeling ecstasy again.

"Ohh, Troy, I…" said Gabriella moaning when he pumps faster into her.

"What do you want," ask Troy huskily.

"I want you inside me now!" shouted Gabriella.

Without any alarm, he pulls out his fingers and enters his manhood into her entirely. Her loud cries echoes through the bedroom.

"Oh, shit," said Gabriella.

"Good?" asked Troy.

"Amazi….ohhh," moans Gabriella who was cut off her sentence by Troy's heavy thrust.

"Ohh, Gab, soo…tight," moans Troy.

"I am a virgin Troy," said Gabriella.

"I have some one-night stands but no one is as good as you," said Troy still thrusting into her.

"Then it's an even-," said Gabriella and before she finshed her sentence he already push harder into her and lead her into a couple of moans.

"Oh, Troy I am going to cum," pants Gabriella.

"Cum for me," moans Troy.

"Ooh, Troy" as he spills his seeds into her and receives her moans and pants letting him more arouse as he thrust into her forcefully than a few moments ago. Sensing herself is almost the climax she pants loudly and feeling herself become wetter and wetter along Troy's thrust she was glad to have the love making with this guy whether or not it is just an one-night-stand she is willing to take that risk to this so call hot guy who is thrusting into her like there was no end.

On the other hand, he was still thrusting into her like he never thrust into any women at all where previously he had some of those one-night-stands that mean nothing to him. Somehow this Gabriella girl did means something to him like he would never get bored in making love with her, this is new to him. He never feel so ecstasy ever even he had it with any random women who have larger boobs and even bigger asses none of them could let him feel so hard and that's makes him harder and pleading to have a second or a third which he never expect to with a girl who he just met for only 4 hours. Moaning as he thrusting roughly into her he almost feels his climax and his seeds spills into her almost empty his balls.

"Oh, baby! So good, ooohhh" moans Troy.

With a one last thrust he reach his climax and so does her as he drops himself onto her panting loudly. The only sound was heard was the loud panting sound each feeling the other pants and wiping off each other sweat. He did not dare to pull out of her just yet to know that he had been very rough, well maybe extremely rough to her. Gathering his breath he shift his body upwards not breaking their sexual contact he grabs her back while she tightened her legs on his waist. He pick her up from the table which they just have an extremely hot sex and carry her onto his bed. He lower both of their bodies down and drops onto the bed.

"How are you?" asked Troy.

"Sore, but amazing," murmur Gabriella.

Still inside her, he brought his large hands to caress her still hardened nipples and give her a quick kiss. She moans feeling his lips travels down his breast again and gasps when he attack her nipples licking and biting them. She was so ecstasy. He smirks when he travels his eyes onto her breast and continue his job on giving her lots of large hickeys she would ever imagine.

"Troy, thank you," murmurs Gabriella.

"Thanks to you babe," Troy whispers into her ears letting his hands rummage through her breasts. Kissing her one last time as he tries to pull out of her.

"Don't Troy, stay where you are," said Gabriella.

"If you insist," said Troy as he pull the comforter to cover both of their naked bodies.

"Night Troy"

"Night babe"

It was 2am in the morning as she awoke feeling dry and thirsty. She opens her eyes and saw a guy snoring peacefully beside her as she is she smiles recalling to the love making that occur almost 3 hours ago with the hot guy who was currently sleeping by her side and still inside of her for the past hours during their sleep. She feel her inner thigh was burning and its was on fire although it was almost hours away during the hot sex and she was still hyper for the sex that occurs. Shifting herself as she removes him from herself to get a drink she tiptoed to the table where the sex occurs she carefully took a glass and drank fully the liquid that was inside as she hears some noise.

"What are you doing, you can't leave at this time you know, because I want to have a second, third and maybe a forth and a fifty round"

"I wasn't, I was trying to get some drink, did I wake you up, sexy?" smirks Gabriella.

"You left me cold on bed," said Troy.

"Oh, I was going to come back and ask for a second but now that you insist that we should have a second I think we might want to start it now before the time goes by," said Gabriella retrieving herself to the bed and giving him a peck on the lips. As she lays on the bed he sprung up and get on top of her and without any warnings he slid himself into her thoroughly. The room was fill with her cry as he enters her and makes him hornier than ever. He feels himself grows in her. Without letting her adjusting he thrust roughly into her in out in out wildly and roughly. She screams like she never scream before trying to keep up with him. He thrust faster that he could ever imagine leaving her far behind.

"Ohhh…..aahhh, Tr….."

"Shit, so wet baby, so good, mmm"

"Ohh…." she tightened her fingers onto his shoulder and her nails began to form some marks on his shoulder while her hips still moving forwards trying to keep up his pace.

"Damn baby I want you cum right now," said Troy huskily.

"Ohhh….."

He thrust into her until he was lost count and he spills his seeds into her as he drops himself once again onto her sweaty body. He kiss her and shove his tongue down her throat letting her moans out loudly. He then got up and pulls out of her when he hears her shriek and suddenly feel guilty about it. He could feel her walls still contracting around him.

"Oh, sorry baby, I forgot," said Troy.

"Nevermind, just don't pull out yet," said Gabriella.

Regaining he weight he rest his back onto the bed not wanting to crush her.

"Sorry I am too rough just now," said Troy embarrassing.

"I love it," said Gabriella.

"How are you? Sore?" asked Troy concerned

"Very," murmurs Gabriella.

"I love it too," murmurs Troy as he drifted off to sleep.

It was almost 3pm when he woke up feeling stiff as he landed his eyes onto the brunette who was lying naked beside her. He had pull out of her almost one hour after the rough sex and was too tired to have the third. He moves his hands to caress the brunette's face and gives her a kiss on her forehead and reach for the phone that was on his bedside punching a familiar number when the receiver picks up.

"Mike, I want you to go to the sushi restaurant we went yesterday and tell the boss Gabriella will not be at work for two days and I want you to cancel all my appointments for today and tomorrow. Also, get some roses for me and some food for today and tomorrow and you can have a day off today," said Troy as he puts the phone down and turns himself to the brunette who was stirring now.

"Hey beautiful," greet Troy.

"Hey sexy," greet Gabriella.

"How are you feeling?" asked Troy.

"Amazing other than sore," said Gabriella.

"Listen, yesterday was totally amazing and I would really want to ask you do you regret? After all I didn't wear condom yesterday," said Troy blushing.

"Well, I didn't think of condom yesterday and I just remembered it when you remind me seconds ago," said Gabriella.

"Last night was incredible and I was sorry for not wearing condom," said Troy.

"It was incredible to me too and I want to let you know that I am willing to take the risk for you and only you," said Gabriella as she feels his lips came crashing onto hers. The battle in their kiss until breath become problem as he release her lips and toying her nipples.

"Why, you love my nipples," said Gabriella.

"Yes, and I love you screaming my name even more when I thrust into you," said Troy.

"I love you thrusting into me and giving me those hickeys that are as big as strawberries," said Gabriella.

"Shit babe, you are turning me on again," said Troy as he feels himself arousal.

"Lay back," said Gabriella as she pushes him onto the bed and got on top of him. She lowers her head onto his penis and suck them while using her hands to hold herself for not falling.

"Babe, stop, I cant handle it," moans Troy as he feels her gliding her tongue on his tip.

"No, I want to show you how you make me so turn on," said Gabriella.

She lowers herself again and let her long wavy hair swept across his lower abdomen and letting him groan out loud. She dash her head forwards and let him enters her mouth as she cried to him, "Thrust into my mouth now, I want to feel you inside here," said Gabriella. He moves his hips up to reach her mouth and thrust in and out as she run her tongue along his manhood sucking and nipping it.

"Hey, don't bite," said Troy.

She release his manhood before she speaks, " I am only payback to the guy who bite my nipples yesterday, I am in charge now sexy."

"All right, just make sure you don't make me bleed," said Troy teasingly. She rummage her soft hands onto his hard abs when her mouth still teasing his manhood. Filcking her tongue along his tip as she release it and pump it with her hands receives his loud moans.

"Ooh, babe so good" She they drop his manhood and hover to his lips giving him a lustful kiss and sit up on the edge of the bed.

"My turn," said Troy as he got up and pushed her on the bed spreading her legs and hover himself onto her dangling breast and rubs his face onto her breasts. Within moments, he carefully plunge his two fingers into her and rubs it slowly not wanting to cause anymore hurt for her. Driving her crazy as he pinch her clit and forcefully enters his tongue to taste her juice that had formed.

"Oh, Troy, oh my"

Sitting up he pull out of her.

"Babe, touch yourself for me"

"As you wish sexy" She sat up and arrange the pillow before lying on them and adjust her position to let him a better view on touching herself as she enters her fingers into her clit and moves in and out moaning to herself. He enjoys it when she fingers herself in front of him as it makes him longing to have her again. She pulls out of herself and lick her fingers which were previously inside of her and moves her hands onto her nipples and touch them lovingly. He groans and feels himself harden. It was like watching a porn movie and he loves it very very much.

"Okay done, thanks for the early dessert Troy," said Gabriella.

"Same here care to join me in the bathroom?" asked Troy.

"If you say so," smiles Gabriella.

"Go hop in the bath tub for me when I go get something," said Troy as he took a bathing robe from the bathroom and pull it over his shoulder and head out of the bedroom. Gabriella went to the mirror to arrange her hair. She gasp when her eyes landed on her own breast. There is almost twelve huge hickeys on her breasts as she smirks to herself knowing the hot guy wants her as much as she wants him.

She turn on the tap and let the water runs and she grabs a bathing robe from the place where Troy previously took the other bathing robe for himself. She fasten the strings onto her waist and she sits on the edge of the bath tub staring at the water waiting for Troy.

"A flower for you mademoiselle," when a rose came into her sight as she smiles knowing the voice.

"Thanks Troy," as she turns around to see Troy with a big basket of roses in his.

"So, I guess you are so anticipated to bath with me," said Troy pointing to the running tap.

"Well, I don't like to wait"

Hearing her he gives her a kiss on her luscious lips as he puts down the basket of roses and took one of them as he pluck the petals one by one.

"What are you doing?" seeing him plucking the petals as she still playing on the rose that Troy gave her just now.

"I always dream to have a rose bath with a hot babe like you, would you be my pleasure to join me?" asked Troy spreading the petals into the bath tub as he kneel down and reach out a hand to give an invitation.

"The pleasure is mine" taking his hand she took a rose from the basket and help him to pluck the petals and spread them into the bath tub.

"Whoa, wait a minute" as he grabs her hand "Don't think about I am going to let you do this, this is my job, your job is to get into the tub to enjoy what I am gonna do later,"

"As you wish sexy," said Gabriella as she stands up placing her hand onto her breast which covered by the soft cloth she massage them and lower her hands onto the strings that she had just tied moments ago as she reach out for the end of the string. She gives it a little pull as the string got untied and she slowly push the robe away from her shoulder revealing her bobbing breasts. Troy licks his lips at what he see while Gabriella slowly undo the robe and let it pooling on her legs as she step into the tub. He was still plucking the petals when she step into the tub.

"Are you coming in or not?" asked Gabriella.

"Not until I finish, so what about we get to know each other now," said Troy.

"Then lets play a game shall we?"

"Uh huh, rules?"

"We each guess each other stuffs, the right guess will be doing whatever to the other, is that okay?" asked Gabriella.

"Sounds fun, game on,"

"You always come to Japan for work right?"

"Yes"

"Good, my request will be asking you to stop plucking the petals,"

"Okay, my turn, you love red and your favorite flower is rose"

"How did you know that?"

"Well I kinda figure it out, I will be asking you what does your tattoo says?"

"How do you know I have a tattoo?"

'Easy guess I caught a glimpse of your tattoo when we have that hot sex and it is at your lower back which that will not cause any trouble for your job."

"Well, it says 'Music = Me'"

"Oh, why? Do you love music?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I came Japan to study music and I landed on a job at the restaurant to pay for my school fees."

"It must be really hard to study when you have to work as well, so how old are you?"

"21, you?"

"21" said Troy.

"So wanna tell me about you as the game no longer exists as you keep on asking question,"

"Oh right, I am the boss of Valentino Corporation in California and I have over 50 branch all over the world,"

"A billionaire huh, I heard the man yesterday,"

"Yup, part of my money comes from my uncle who doesn't have any kids so he insist to let me take over the company when he and his wife went traveling around the world."

"Care to join me in the tub now?" ask Gabriella as she shift herself to give him a space letting him fit in the space and they lean onto the edge of the tub.

"Mmm, so warm," moaned Gabriella.

"You know what," said Troy.

"Hmm?"

"I started to like you eventually,"

"Same here, and that's make an even,"

"You're right," said Troy and he chuckles when he heard some groaning sound.

"Way to ruin the mood, babe," said Troy as Gabriella blushed.

"Sorry, but I am hungry,"

"Come on, lets give the belly something to eat before she makes more grumpy sounds,"

~A few hours later~

Troy was lying wide awake on the bed with a certain brunette who was sleeping soundly beside him. He took a glance at the naked beauty beside him and recall the love making that had been done a few hours ago. How he liked to make it all over again to her, listen she screams his name when he is inside her. He want her, inside and outside. He want to be with her, not a one-night stand. He wanted her to be with him, forever. He caress her face and planted soft kisses on her face and slowly glided his mouth and planted kisses on her body. She stirred, but not waking up as he feels himself hardened again. No girl had ever made him so horny ever after having sex marathon, but this particular brunette makes him horny even just kissing her. He moves his free hand to his member and stroke it and pump it spilling out his seeds on his hands as he grabbed some tissues from the nightstand. Tossing the tissue on the floor, he lies back and enjoys the view of the girl sleeping. Something strikes him at the moment that he wanted to try something when she is sleeping. Swiftly removing his hand from the brunette, he got up and got on top of her as he connects his member to her vagina moving in and out slowly and tenderly not trying to wake her up. Her body moves slowly as he pumps slowly into her.

"Troy, faster,"

Hearing her whispers, he began moving faster inside her. He grabbed one of her legs and caress it and he moves his tongue to her inner thigh teasing her making her moans in her sleep.

"Make me cum, Troy, make me. Ooh, good,"

Her moans make him ecstasy and he moves quicker receiving her screams in her sleep. Spilling his seeds inside her, he remove himself from her and slide his fingers into her pumping in and out receiving more moans from her. He felt she was about to cum when he pull out his fingers and let his tongue do the magic on her clit tasting everything that comes out of her. He smiles and pull the comforter to her body and resume his position on the bed beside her. Once he lies down he saw her awaken.

"Thanks Troy, for the sleeping sex, I love it,"

"You're welcome," said Troy as he kissed her luscious lips and both of them sleep of tiredness.

It was two days since they met and have sex marathon which Troy couldn't count how much orgasm had they done during the past two days. Sitting on his bed, he hears the shower turning off as he remembers the day before both of them had a very hot moment in the showers.

Flashback~

Troy stepped in the showers after another sex with her on the chair in the dining room where they have their brunch. He turns the tap on and let the water falls onto his body. He was so focus on the shower that he didn't hear the door of the bathroom open and close. She saw him showering as she removes her dress and toss them onto the basin as she opens the door of the shower to join him.

"May I join you?"

"Of course, babe,"

She walk in and kissed him. Soon, the kiss become luscious and he rummage his hands onto her body as she brought her hands to his member and pump it. He was in climax as he turn her around, her back facing his chest, he enters her from the back, reaching a hand to hold her in case she falls while another hand massaging her breast as she moans onto the glass door of the showers making steam forms on the glass.

"Babe, oh god,"

~End of flashback~

She walked out of the bathroom naked and saw him zone out.

"Hey, sexy, why do you zone out?"

"Thinking about us,"

"Us?"

"Yeah. Babe, I want only you, inside of me,"

"I want me the only one inside of you," said Troy as her walks up to her and kissed her.

"I love you, I love you, I love you!" said Gabriella.

"I know, and I love you too,"

~Two weeks later~

"Troy, I am pregnant,"

:


End file.
